Fairy Dust and Scattered Trust
by brokenhomes
Summary: Santana is visited by a half-fairy, half-human, by the name of Holly Holliday. She's sent on a mission with a group of kids just like her to help Dave Karofsky as he falls deeper and deeper into his gay-induced panic. Can Santana make him realize what he has to lose before it's too late? Santana/Brittany
1. Holly's Mission

**Hello! I realize I have other stories I'm writing but it's just so addictive to write and this idea was very entertaining to me because I haven't read anything like it here. Somewhat of a crack!fic but it has its moments. its Brittana and Faberry for the most part. I absolutely love Holly Holliday's character and I doubt I could do her justice but i'd love to try.**

**Review please! even if you are slightly interested it keeps the blood pumping! **

* * *

It was a regular school day in the halls of William McKinley High School.

That is, for everyone except Santana Lopez.

Santana and Quinn had both gone into the bathroom, their Cheerios skirts flapping back and forth as they each stepped into a stall and recounted their day to each other before they walked to glee club.

"You know Puck called Tina his Asian Princess today?"

Quinn snorted, "I've heard worse. He tried to pick up Mercedes by telling her that he wanted to be the crunchy filling in her Kit-Kat bar."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled at the information, "I asked him why Mercedes was so upset that day and he told me they were out of tots in the cafeteria." At this, Quinn scoffed.

"Never trust a boy."

Santana nodded as she opened her stall door, "Amen."

Quinn came out a second later and started to wash her hands at the sink, "What did you ever see in him, anyway?"

Santana shrugs, "Guess he was just a good lay."

A scoff reverberates through the bathroom.

Santana crinkles her eyebrows together in agitation as she focuses her attention to drying her hands with paper towels, "What? He was alright for being Berry's weird unrelated Jewish brother or whatever."

"Girlfriend, stop."

Santana looks up in exasperation, "What, Fabr—"

She freezes. Quinn is standing in front of the sink with her arms outstretched, seemingly washing her hands, but she's frozen in place; as is the water that's already halfway streaming out of the faucet.

Santana walks cautiously up to Quinn and pokes her shoulder tentatively, panicking when her finger meets Quinn's sturdy shoulder and the blonde still remains rooted in her spot. She doesn't even appear to be breathing. It looks to Santana as if somebody has made her life into a sitcom and just paused the fucking channel.

"Santana."

The girl's head shoots up when she hears the voice that told her to stop, speak up again. The person this time spoke with less of an annoyance in their voice.

Santana looks around, turning around in place, "Who's there?"

She hears a sigh.

_Well_.

"Santana, turn around."

The cheerleader does so for the umpteenth time, but when she turned around this time, there was a ball of light— about the size of her head— floating behind her by the bathroom door.

"Pee-ka-boo."

Santana narrows her eyes, not letting her fear or irritation show, "What the fuck is this?"

The ball of light expanded gradually until Santana had to use her forearm to shield her eyes of its shine. When Santana wasn't paying close attention, the light transformed into a woman.

The woman was about two or three inches taller than Santana, with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The woman looked about forty, judging by the creases by her eyes that probably made an appearance from smiling too much.

Santana was perturbed.

"Who the hell are you? _What_ is going _on_ right now?" The blonde smiled, and even though Santana was _highly_ disturbed, she felt a wave of calm crash over her for some reason, and because of that she panicked again, because _lord knows_ this woman can be a witch casting spells on her. Santana was into voodoo as much as the next perpetually angry girl running around with a heightened sense of detecting bullshit because of their fucked up menstrual cycles, but she _really_ didn't want this particular interest of hers to come back to bite off more ass than the girl could afford. She was _Spanish_; that piece of under-back was all she was worth.

"Chill out, dude. Let loose. I'm Holly Holliday."

Santana was baffled, "Is that supposed to mean something to me? Where the fuck did you come from and what was that bright ass light?"

"That, my dear child, was the presence of the Lord. He opened the gates for me so I could come back to this realm of life and speak to you personally." Santana's jaw dropped.

"Th-that was God?" Her eyes were wide and disbelieving.

Holly slapped her knee and laughed shortly as she fished for, and caught, the reaction she was expecting, "Nah, I'm just messing with you. God's too busy drinking from his golden gauntlet and making people pay for the sins he instilled in them. That was my disguise."

Santana was officially irritated; more so than before, at least.

"Disguise for what? Who _the hell_ are you?"

"Don't bring up hell sweetheart it's a dark place; but _boy_ do they like to party." Holly shakes her head to rid her of her crazy memories, "Anyway, I become the light so I can travel faster through this world instead of having to walk around like a human. Been there, done that. Walking is healthy for you and all, but _god_, at what cost, y'know?" Santana stood still with her arms crossed on her chest and an expectant look in her eye. She looked ready for a smack down and Holly knew she should cut to the point.

"Right. Well I've come to talk to you actually. I have a mission of sorts for you."

Santana furrows her eyebrows, "A mission? But who the hell are you?"

"Yes. Those higher up than me in my division have noticed someone in this school that could use our help, and they have decided the terms for this mission and the people that will be able to help you succeed along the way. I come from a long line of Gairoes. We are a sort of fairy and human mix."

Santana snorts, "You're kidding me right? And you expect me to believe this shit? I've read about a lot of mystical creatures in my day but I've never heard of a Gairo."

Holly nods, "I understand. We are a very specific breed that was believed to be extinct hundreds of years ago. But here we are, as beautiful and stunning as ever. Literally."

Santana scoffs, "I'm not buying it."

"Look, kid, I'd pass you a joint if I could so I could make our lives easier and set my terms straight, but unfortunately my division ruled out impairing my partners since my last one completely failed our mission and drove my Cadillac into the wall of a Serbian hut they called a hospital. All I'm saying is that you hear me out and let me explain the mission before you flat-out reject me like you did with Puckerman when he tried to make the moves on you."

Santana's jaw dropped for the second time. Holly smiled, "Honey, I know what team you play for; and he was just testing to see if his little inkling about you was correct. And, _c'mon_, of course it was! You're the gayest thing I've seen since Paula Abdul." Santana looked confused, "_Anyway_, this is a mission for you and your people."

Santana could barely breathe as it was. This strange woman, fairy, _thing_, just called her out on her homosexuality, _and on top of that_, she pinned down the entire lesbian army under her command. Santana could barely _look_ at Brittany without shaking like an epileptic dog, how _the hell_ was she supposed to handle this big gay intrusion of her big gay life.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about."

Holly smiled gently at the girl and breathed in through her nose, "Santana, it's okay to be afraid at first. I wouldn't like a random person coming up to me and telling me what I've been trying to keep swallowed down either, but it's important that you get your own insecurity and discomfort out of the way before we start helping others. What we can do here, it could quite possibly save a kid's life."

Santana looks down at her feet, her anxiety at the sudden intrusion faltering as she realized that she is not in harm's way, but another type of anxiety boiling in her chest because all these feelings were coming up that she does such a good job at keeping down and she didn't realize she was that transparent until now. All this time spent spreading rumors about how she was such an easy Pringle's can to pop open, and about how she was the soda in bed that never lost its fizz, and now that she thought about it, how could she _not_ be obvious to people; those were the gayest comparisons she has ever heard. She was doomed.

"I'm not judging. I used to experiment when I was in college and _boy_ were those gymnasts flexible. The woman's body and mind are very complex things. But once you dig deep enough to make a connection with every part of the one you love, it's the most beautiful thing you could ask for. Gender doesn't matter, Santana; and I know that your insecurity has more to do with bullying and school status and appearances, but once you find yourself, other people will find you too, and the taunts and jabs of jealousy won't be all that important anymore."

Santana, at this point, has wrapped her arms around herself and sunken into her own mind to progress everything that's happening. Honestly, having a half-fairy, half-human, ball of transporting light that almost blinded her before turning into a woman that would talk about her flaming homosexuality was the least of her problems; all she could think about was Brittany and her parents.

She knew that her parents were very accepting people that found comfort in religion but never fell into its darker depths like Quinn's family did, but she was still very hesitant to confront them about her feelings. Santana is very withdrawn from society and family. She finds comfort in tearing people down because she wants to be at the better end of the stick while she can be. Although her harsh attitude has toned down since the beginning of the school year after she had expressed her feelings to herself in the mirror— because being honest with yourself really takes the edge off sometimes— she still couldn't help but feel a little guarded. Obviously, Brittany knew that she wasn't entirely on the straight side because she would actively seek Brittany out to hold her hand during the movies or link their pinkies in the hall, but Santana had never been blatant with her advances. She knew that Brittany had a serious thing with Artie, and while it has proven to be extremely ridiculous by Santana's standards, seeing Brittany happy made her happy. Well, at least it evened out the miserable she felt with it.

She had guessed that Puck, for some time— due to his Jewish sense or whatever, Santana didn't know— had known about how she felt towards the ladies, but he had been kind enough not to mention it. She thinks it has to do with the fact that they made out once and after Santana pushed him back and never kissed him again after he tried the four or five times after that, she was caught. She also talks about Brittany and Artie nonstop, and Puck put two and two together, figuring at the end of the day that if the girl wouldn't bang him, she certainly wouldn't get it on with a crip. He had nothing against the boy, but you'd think that with the way Santana talks about the boy that he burned down her entire closet or something.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Santana looks up from the ground with fearful eyes, but the determination in them doesn't completely escape Holly, and for that, she smiles.

"Would you like to hear about the mission I'd like your help in?"

Santana nods and the blonde continues.

"I've been a leading officer in my division for a couple years now. My leaders point me towards kids in need of a little help that they won't find elsewhere were we not to intervene. We specialize mostly with suicide-awareness, though we have been successful in tracking down the kids before it gets that far."

Santana's curiosity gets the best of her, "Who're you here for?"

Holly grins wickedly, "I need you to understand that this is my job and that if you are willing to help me save a kid's life you have to set aside personal feelings and dedicate your time to helping whoever it is that's in need. This kid, luckily, is going through a similar situation like you. He's closeted, scared, alone, and he thinks the world would be out to get him if he ever faced who he truly is. I don't expect sympathy because from what I've heard this young man has done some pretty awful stuff but you used to be in the same position, and while you toned it down because you are slowly realizing that you are surrounded by good people, it is definitely not the case with him."

Santana nods slowly, "So who is it?"

Holly clears her throat, "It's David Karofsky."

Santana, to Holly's surprise, snorts.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Holly smiles tightly, "This is serious, Santana. You may want to taunt him and out him to the whole school because of the things he's done, but that could compromise your position and you would end up scaring him away into a gay-induced panic, and then we might _really_ have to watch him for any suicidal lapses."

The younger girl bit her lip in thought. Dave was never particularly horrible to her, but he did violently assault Kurt and slushy almost everyone in glee club and the girl took after them like family. He definitely did a good job of pushing people away and keeping them at a distance.

"Why me?" Santana tries to shrug indifferently but ends up looking stiff, "I mean, of all the people you could've gone to for help, why me? I've never really been the sweetest apple on the tree."

Holly smiles, "My leaders, they saw potential in you. They witnessed the inner turmoil but looked past it to your soul and saw how pure it was way, way, down there." Holly winked, "They think you show great promise. You would bring just the right amount of attitude needed to crack these Narnia folk, but you'd also use your compassion as a secret weapon that would help in the long run."

"What do I have to do exactly?"

Holly sighs, "Right now, David is in a bad place. He's afraid his father is pushing him hard into football because he may have a feeling that his son isn't exactly like he expected him to be. The boy thinks his father's disappointed with him because he's gay but his father is really just having a rough time at work. But of course, an anti-talkative parent could only breed so many public speakers. He also has a crush on a boy at school that is not in the slightest interested in him. He thinks it's because he's unattractive and because he can't be as open as he would like to be. David doesn't want to stay hidden, but he's afraid his light may not shine bright enough to be noticed and that he'll be pushed away by everyone around him. Sound familiar?"

Santana grinned sadly towards the end before resolutely nodding her head, "I'll help you. What do I have to do?"

Holly smiles wide, "You just have to befriend him and gradually get him to open up and to realize that he's not alone." Santana nods.

"You won't be going at it alone though."

"Are you helping me?"

Holly nods, "Yes and no." Santana stares at her and she continues, "I'll be with you, yes, so that at the end of the day I can give you an update about Dave and what he's thinking or feeling, but as a Gairo we have the ability to contact people necessary for getting the job done. In this case, we have formulated a team of sorts to help you on your mission."

Santana crinkles her eyebrows together in confusion, "Who?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal that information to you yet."

"What the hell?" Santana balls her hands into fists, "How the fuck am I supposed to know who's on my side, then?"

Holly rolls her eyes, "I was given specific orders to only reveal myself when you fully accept the mission to those who are going through similar experiences like you and David."

Santana's eyebrows shot up, "So, people like me?" She says this slowly, in a slight disbelief. There were people like her in this school who have been right under her nose the entire time going through the same thoughts and feelings. She can't help but feel a bit excited at the prospect of meeting people that she can talk about this with. And she can't help but hope that a certain blonde would help her on her mission.

"Yes, as in very gay people who are either having a rough time accepting it or have come to terms but keep it hidden because they are afraid of the world."

Santana nods, "So how do I know who's helping me?"

Holly smiles smoothly, "Do you, Santana Lopez, swear to abide by any rules that I shall throw at you in an attempt to make David feel safe in his skin to prevent his suicide if it ever got that far?"

Santana watched lots of cop shows with her dad when he had time at home; so she raises her right hand, straightens her posture to an almost uncomfortable degree, and stares Holly straight in the eye.

"I solemnly swear."

"God, you're so lame." At Santana's downward quirk of the lips, Holly exclaims loudly, "Kidding!"

Holly looks at her seriously for a moment.

"Okay, Santana. No pressure or anything but this kid's life is in your hands now, and we don't exactly have all the time in the world. Get close and become a friend. You'd be surprised by the outcome. Also, my leaders informed me earlier about bringing comfort into this mission as a sort of fallback in case things get a bit too rough with the ragtag bunch of kids I'm about to throw your way, so they told me that you can bring one person with you that can know about this whole ordeal and also be able to communicate with me. And a tip, don't bring the first person you think of, trust me."

Holly winks at her and Santana's mind immediately went to Brittany as Holly continued to talk about having extra help. She frowns. Her second option would be Puck but she's sure he would fuck that up to some royal degree. But then again, Puck was on the football team with Dave and if anything, having a guy on the inside that can help him through everything— especially considering the large amount of homophobic assholes on the football team— would be a plus.

Santana nods to herself when she comes to her decision and sees Holly nodding along with her and she freaks out momentarily because Santana has an ass-load of dirty thoughts and if Holly could read into them she'd be too mortified to breathe for days; resulting in the death of two, in-progress, gays.

"I want Puck with me."

Holly nods ecstatically and jabs her pointer finger into the air in triumph, "Muy bien! He has been added to the list. And, Santana? Don't worry about the kids helping you; you know most of them to an unbelievable degree." Santana's eyes widen, "Damn it! Shouldn't have said that."

Holly smacks her forehead and Santana finds Holly's back-and-forth with herself oddly compelling, "The list will be in your spanks when I leave. Gather all of them together as soon as possible at your house or whatever safe place you want and when they're there just call out my name and I'll be there. That also goes for whenever you need help."

"Wait, why my spanks?"

"Later!"

Holly snaps her fingers and starts to brighten like the sun, forcing Santana to cover her eyes again. When she opens her eyes, Holly is back to her ball of light and she starts to float out the door.

Santana doesn't miss Holly's high-pitched giggles as she departs.

Once Holly leaves and the bathroom door closes, time continues.

Quinn is behind her washing her hands and looking at her oddly as she dries them on the paper towels. They don't talk while walking to glee club and even then they sit next to each other and wait for the rest of the kids to show up. Artie wheels in with Brittany on his lap and Santana freezes, her heart thudding in her chest; 80% love and 20% anger at the sight before her. And knowing Santana, those are some incredible odds.

She looks down at her lap when Brittany's eyes meet hers from across the room and Santana figures this is as good a time as any to read the list so she can start figuring out how she would get her team together. She bends slightly in her chair as to not look suspicious when she reaches up her skirt and into her spanks, but Quinn catches her anyway and gives her a disgusted look.

"I have a wedgie, you prude."

The blonde rolls her eyes.

Once the list is free of Santana's privates, she opens the tiny paper carefully and is blown away by the names delicately written at the bottom of the list.

_**Noah Puckerman**_

_**Kurt Hummel**_

_**Rachel Berry**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**Quinn Fabray**_

_**Brittany S. Pierce**_

* * *

**Review! I'm begging!**


	2. Steps to Heterosexuality Termination

**This is a pretty long chapter, just over five thousand words. I've never written this much but I think it went well. Let me know what you think please. Your reviews have all been lovely and they definitely made me smile and gave me the energy to finish this chapter. It's five am and I'm watching Star Wars. Wish me some sanity. **

**Please review you have all been amazing so far!**

* * *

**_Step 1: Rachel Berry PowerPoint Plan_**

This 'mission-of-sorts' had proven to be harder than Santana thought it would be.

She had been thinking about it all night last night and all day today during class, but she still can't figure out how to get everyone in the same room and also keep them from violently slaughtering each other. She knows she can talk to Puck about everything and that he would somehow find a way to make it happen— although she's sure that coercion would be his only option— but she feels honored that some fairy people up above or below or whatever find _promise_ in her. Nobody believes in Santana, or at least, nobody says so. She has taken it upon herself to lead as she was told to, and if that meant reuniting the gays of glee club who all happen to hold some grudge against each other, then so be it, she'll kick that job's ass any day. Except today.

It _was not_ her day.

She walks into her fourth class of the day and goes to sit in the back where she has a good view of the entire class. She shares this class with Rachel, Quinn, and Sam. The blonde wonder twins come in, hand-in-hand, fooling nobody, but continuing their big, beard act. Santana rolls her eyes.

Then walks in Rachel, who eyes Quinn and Sam with distaste, but also some hidden hurt in her eyes that Santana would've _never_ paid attention to before.

She doesn't put much thought into it, because she never really did outwardly express _just_ how much she cared about the tiny brunette, but given the task at hand she can guess that becoming her friend now would be as good a time as any. Actually, it would be the best time. Santana has to start somewhere. Maybe she _could_ whip up a plan, after all.

She goes to sit next to Rachel in the empty seat in the second row and gives her lab partner a scowl when he tries to come to sit next to Rachel.

Rachel looks at her weirdly and sighs, "What do you want from me, Santana?"

She sounds absolutely tired and defeated and, _sure_, Santana feels bad about mocking the girl everyday but it has considerably stopped since the beginning of the year but she, no doubt, still holds a grudge. She has been pretty awful to the tinier girl.

"I'm just here to talk, Rachel," Rachel raises her eyebrows at being addressed properly, "No funny business."

Rachel furrows her eyebrows with a look of caution, "Given our track record, all of our business has been 'funny'. Look if you came here to insult me and threaten to send me back to Israel or tell me about my lack of chance of getting onto Broadway and becoming the star I am destined to be, then _please_ save it. I'm already having a bad day and I don't need your petty insults to add to it."

Santana sighs, and yeah, she feels a lot worse than she has before about everything because Rachel is human, and a damn good one at that. Santana never wanted to pick on her but it gave her a type of security she needed to rely on.

She tries to jab at a friendly approach, "What's got you down?"

"Why would I tell you that? So you can use it against me later? No thank you, I've been down that road before." Rachel turns to Quinn and Sam and sighs. They look like they are related but Quinn won't give up her Christian girl act and it really pisses her off. Santana catches this with a well-hidden smirk, and an ache that goes out to Rachel, because she totally feels the girl.

A brunette with her eye on a blonde. Santana's forte.

"Look, Rachel, I'm being nice here. And I completely understand your reluctance at my extended hand of friendship, but I promise that I mean well." Rachel gapes a bit at Santana's wording but covers it with an exasperated look that makes Santana believe that she isn't buying any of it.

"God, Rachel, I want to help. You obviously want something you can't have," Rachel's eyes widen, "And you keep using Finn as a cover-up, by the way, seriously? You do such a good job of acting like he's gonna hold you back from your dreams but we all know your dreams are way taller than he is. And besides, Quinn over there?" Santana nods towards the two blondes, "Maybe if you threw back half the shit she throws at you, then she'd respect you for way more than your ambition and actually show some damn interest in you like you so fucking obviously want." Rachel was almost panting by the time she was done and she looked about ready to run out of her seat and beat herself with the ruler on the teacher's desk. She composes herself quickly and huffs.

"Santana, can you please leave me alone? I have no intention in spurring on your ridiculous comments and while I may have two fathers it does not mean that I am suddenly their gay spawn, because I am not."

"Look, I can help you get Quinn and lose Finn, it'll be easy," Rachel is cleaning out her binder but Santana notices that she is intently listening, so she continues, "I'm not doing this to hurt you or anything, I'm struggling with the same shit. I want Brittany, but she's stuck on crip, and Artie's a cool guy and everything with his white rapper thing going on, but I always get what I want. And I know Rachel Berry does too. So, what do you say?"

Rachel clears her throat gently and whispers, "How did you know?"

Santana looked triumphant, "Didn't think you'd give in so easily, Berry. Thought you had a fighter in you."

Her foot is stomped on under the table and she kicks Rachel's shin, "Stop it. I just had a feeling about you and Brittany, and Noah and I talk. All he did a while back was complain about how you wouldn't make out with him anymore, after you did it once. Claiming that every girl wants to ride his train or whatever."

Santana huffs, "Why does that always come back to bite me in the ass?"

Rachel sighs, "How exactly are you going to help me?"

Santana struggles to contain her smile, but keeps a straight face as the plan falls to place, "Come over to my house on Friday after glee. We can make one of your stupid PowerPoint things and call it a day."

Rachel's spirits seem to be lifted at the mention of putting a PowerPoint together, but she still seems dubious of the offer, "I promise that there won't be a group of Cheerios waiting behind the door ready to pounce on you with slushies right when you walk in."

Rachel struggles internally before nodding, "Fine. I will be there sharply at six. Don't be late."

Santana looks confused, "It's my house, and I'll already be there."

Rachel ignores her as the teacher starts to talk about the lesson. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, Berry."

* * *

**_Step 2: Noah Puckerman Booze Rampage_**

Santana approaches Puck after sitting in her fourth class having to listen to Rachel answer every single question the teacher asked and she could not believe herself. She was never sitting next to the girl again.

Puck was standing in front of his open locker, combing his Mohawk, which Santana found plain ridiculous.

"Puckerman."

Puck turns his head to look at her and smirks, "Sup, Lopez. Ready to hop on me yet?"

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh, "No, Puck, and you know why, so save it."

He closes his locker and grins, "Finally come to terms with your lady loving ways? Have you thought about letting me watch?"

Santana punches his arm, "Yes and no," Puck pouts dramatically, "My parents are going out of town this Friday for the entire weekend." Santana raises her eyebrows expectantly.

"So you _are_ letting me get my freak on with you?"

He's smacked in the head, "Are you a moron? Bring beer and we can finish watching Gossip Girl."

Puck looks around quickly and hisses at her, "Keep your voice down!"

Santana smirks, "You should really get over it. Just because you're the only guy in Ohio that watches Gossip Girl doesn't mean that it's something to be ashamed of." She pets his Mohawk and walks away.

"Be there at six." She calls back to him.

She hears him grumbling until she turns the corner and heads to lunch.

* * *

**_Step 3: Quinn Fabray Christian Act and Guppy Lip Package_**

"How come you never told me you were gay?"

Santana had caught up to Quinn in the lunch line and figured it was a good time to approach her considering the fact that for once the girl was alone during lunch. Santana has come to figure out that, as expected, people like talking to people who are going through similar situations; people who can relate. It's more comfortable for them or whatever. Santana figured that Quinn would be harder to approach with the subject taking into consideration the fact that she has a Jesus portrait in her room that looms over her every fucking night, she has a boyfriend (no relation though also gay), and has the strictest, most Christian parents in all of Lima. Santana and Quinn had bonded over the summer while Brittany was mostly off with Artie, leaving the two of them stranded with each other, and yes, they occasionally fought, but they understood each other and they found ways to get along. Quinn was her best friend after Puck and she's going to use that to her advantage.

Quinn turns around to face her with a look of shock and disgust on her face, "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Santana has figured out that approaching Quinn with serious subjects is something she has to do gently, and with a friendly sort of support, that is, until Quinn gets hostile, then she would really pull out the bitch at full force, "Quinn, it's okay. I can never judge you. You know I'm on your side with this one."

Quinn narrows her eyes menacingly, "Can you get the hell away from me? You're clearly having a bad day because you _cannot_ be serious right now."

Santana continues to look at her softly, "I'm being very serious. Nobody knows, and nobody will. I just want to help. I know your parents are really religious and everything but you don—"

"_Stop_ talking. How _dare you_ come up to me to accuse me of _sinning_ like that. You may not judge me cause you've been batting your eyelashes, trying to get Brittany to notice you for _years_, but I'm not like that and you can rest assured that I never will be. I'm with Sam and things are going great," Quinn narrows her eyes and pulls back from Santana's face, "I'm not some desperate girl pining for another girl that doesn't even care about me."

Santana chuckled and got close to Quinn's ear to whisper venomously, "Listen here, _Q_, and listen good cause I'm only saying it once. You and me? We're pretty close, consider you my best friend even, which is something maybe I should reevaluate considering the fact that you think my way of life is the fucking devil's dream. But I know way more about you than you think. You don't suppose that knowing me for ten years is nothing? That I'm just some bitch that doesn't pay attention? Well get your head out of your fake, homophobic ass for one minute and come out of the closet, Quinnie. We both know that the only reason you change in the stalls before practice is because you know you can't resist looking if you were surrounded by other girls. Now, I don't blame you, I look at them too, more than I'd admit, but I'm not afraid of who I am cause at the end of the day, no matter how many boyfriends I have or how many crosses I wear around my neck, I'll always be this _sinner_ you say I am, and you will be too."

Santana pulls back to see Quinn's stunned face. She grabs an apple and places it on her tray.

"Come to my house on Friday after glee. We have _a lot_ to talk about. And bring your boyfriend too. For some reason, I don't think he'll mind that you're as repressed as they come."

Quinn narrows her eyes at Santana's smirk, "Later."

Santana guesses that that could've gone a lot better than it had but she didn't really get her hopes up about it. She knew that Quinn wouldn't be happy, especially when she tries so hard to cover the gay up due to school and her parents. But she knows that Quinn will come around.

At least, she really hopes so.

* * *

**_Step 4: Kurt Hummel Makeover Opportunity_**

When Santana walks into her fifth class after lunch she goes to sit in her regular desk which happens to be right next to Kurt, considering he's the only kid in this class she could actually stand, and because he's not entirely an annoying guy after you get past the whole Broadway solo drama he has going with Rachel.

He's combing his hair and using his other hand to hold up a mirror. When Santana sits next to him she stares at him and addressed the boy accordingly, "Hey, Kurt."

He doesn't look away from his reflection, "Hello, Santana."

She knows that the only way to approach the boy and to get him to come to her house is to involve fashion in some way. She didn't even have to put any thought into this she just knew exactly what would get Kurt hooked.

"Hey, there's this party that I want to go to on Saturday but I don't really know what to wear," She leaves her sentence hanging for a while but grins slightly when she notices that she at least has his attention now, "I was going for a smoky type of look with the make-up but I'm not so good with that, and my dress has to be just right. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to help me out with this one." Kurt looks confused at the sudden proposition but intrigued nonetheless. Santana hasn't been particularly horrible to him, or anyone really, as of late so he thinks maybe she found God or whatever it is that she needed to do in order to get in touch with her softer side.

Santana senses his bit of doubt and continues, "Look, I know we've had our moments but I really need this and nobody else knows half the things you do about fashion."

He perks up at this and smugly shrugs, "It takes a while to reach this level of expertise."

Santana smirks, because yeah, she totally has him now, "Come over this Friday after glee. Around 6. Don't be late, Hummel."

Kurt scoffs, "Only fashionably late, of course."

Santana rolls her eyes.

She's been doing that too much lately.

* * *

**_Step 5: Brittany S. Pierce Fondue for Two Invitation_**

Santana was nervous.

_Really_ nervous.

She found it incredibly ridiculous— as she does most things— that Brittany can still make her feel like a mess, even though they have been close friends for years. Brittany and Quinn used to be Santana's best friends in middle school. They knew everything about each other. They would sleepover each other's houses _all the time_.

Santana knew that she had more-than-friendly-feelings for Brittany ever since the beginning of middle school when she noticed that she would get this feeling in her stomach that a boy was supposed to fill. She never talked about it with anyone, though she would always inch closer to Brittany whenever possible. Brittany was the sweetest, most affectionate person Santana knew; therefore, getting close and personal with the girl was no problem, but keeping her distance after becoming addicted to the girl, was.

Now, Santana was forced to become Brittany's second priority after Artie came into the picture in the middle of sophomore year, last year. She and Brittany were at the peak of their friendship, learning things about each other that they could only express to one another. Santana was about ready to admit to the fact that she wasn't exactly as straight as she let people think, but then Artie came in and took Brittany away from her, so she didn't deem it appropriate, or fair, to share her deepest, darkest secret to a girl that wouldn't even be in her life anymore.

Santana really misses Brittany. And she completely blames Artie for the distance between them. Santana guesses that the boy in the chair has a strange feeling about their friendship, and always keeps Brittany occupied with him so she doesn't have to go off to Santana for anything else. She respects the crip and all, but he can really get on her nerves and make her angrier than she ever thought she'd be. She resents him for everything, but she doesn't let him get her down.

So yeah, Santana is _really_ nervous, but she has to do this, not only for herself, but for Dave.

Mostly for herself, but whatever.

She finds herself waiting by the entrance to the choir room after school before glee club starts up, knowing that Brittany is always one of the first people there. Santana finds the blonde girl sitting on Artie's lap as he wheels her way. He looks at her suspiciously and she returns the look with a glance of indifference before she focuses her attention on Brittany. She smiles at the blonde when Brittany does the same.

"Hey, San!"

Santana smiles. She really misses the way Brittany could make her feel lighter with just a greeting, "Hey, Britt. I was wondering if I could steal you away for a minute to talk to you about something."

Artie narrows his eyes, but the girl in his lap bounces on him and smiles, "Of course!" She gets off of him and waves as he starts wheeling into the choir room after a moment of hesitation.

Santana smiles and blushes when Brittany throws herself towards her and wraps her arms around her neck. The brunette slides her arms around the girl's waist and squeezes her closer. She smelled even better than Santana remembered.

The blonde pulls back after a moment, "What's up?"

"I miss you, Brittany," Santana's eyes widen at the soft tone in her voice and over the fact that she _really_ just let it all out. Brittany grins cutely, and Santana doesn't miss the way her pale skin darkens.

"I know we haven't been spending a lot of time together because of school and stuff but I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Friday after glee. You can make a special edition Fondue for Two episode, filming straight from the guests house and everything!" Santana smiles warmly when Brittany's eyes light up at the mention of her web series, but she frowns shortly after.

"Artie wanted to take me out on Friday." Brittany pouts, looking down at the ground with her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to figure out a way to show up at both places at the same time.

Santana feels a lump start to form in her throat and it takes her a moment to realize that she's _extremely_ embarrassed. Why did she even think that the girl she happened to like, who happened to have a boyfriend, who happened to actively despise her and tried to keep Brittany away from her, would happen to be free on a dating night. Santana internally scoffed and tried to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She succeeds at that, but her voice still cracks as she stutters through her sentence.

"R-right. I'm sorry to-to assume that you'd be free. I just thought, since we haven't really spent any time together since the summer, I mean it was silly of me to assume that you'd be free is all. And even if you were, of course you'd have a date with Artie, I mean he is your boyfriend, but," Santana sighs and closes her eyes, "Forget it."

Santana opens her eyes again to stare into blue eyes that seemed way closer than they were a second ago, "Britta—"

"You're really cute when you stutter."

Brittany giggles and Santana's face starts heating up for other reasons, "I, uh."

The slightly shorter girl curses her lack of eloquence and wishes, for once in her life, to be an active speaker like Berry.

Brittany wraps her long fingers around Santana's wrist and the darker girl's concentration is completely gone. The blonde has always been extremely touchy-feely, which always created a very jumpy Santana that would stutter like an idiot and fail to look as smooth as she always tried to be.

"I'd love to come over. I'm with Artie almost every day I know he won't mind one day without me."

Brittany smiles as if what she just said was the honest-to-god truth. Santana knows that if Brittany was to ever be hers that she would never stand a day she has to be away from the blonde.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys already have plans and everything."

What the hell is Santana thinking? Brittany is caressing her wrist, looking at her with big blue eyes filled with something Santana can't even fucking describe right now because her hand is practically numb, _and_ she just said she'd cancel plans with her _boyfriend_ to hang out with her on a Friday night when her parents aren't home.

But then, of course, Santana remembers that they won't really be alone because practically the other half of glee club which also happens to be gay will be there with the exception of Puck. And they're also all going to be there because Santana has to summon a fucking _fairy_ to help her explain to everyone that they were all selected to help Santana on her mission to save Dave Karofsky's life.

Oh my god. _They're going to hate her._

Brittany nods, "I'm positive! I miss you too." She blushes while Santana's eyes widen.

"Oh, good. I mean, alright. I'll see you there at six?"

Brittany nods and walks into the choir room, but not before hugging Santana one more time and telling her that she was _so excited_ to be able to see her again.

Santana was really happy and bubbly— which _never_ happens— and it makes what she's about to do _that_ much easier.

* * *

**_Step 6: Operation Step Out_**

Santana walks into the choir room and takes a seat next to a bored Quinn. She doesn't seem angry like she was during lunch so that gives Santana more hope than before. Rachel smiles at her and Santana actually finds herself smiling back and not even thinking twice about it, which pleasantly surprises Rachel, and herself. Puck high-fives her as she sits in front of him and smirks at her, the usual.

When Mr. Schue walks in, the room's chatter dies down and they all pay attention as he talks about the lesson for the week. About halfway through the time they're given, there is a lull in his speech, and Santana takes this opportunity to speak up.

"Mr. Schue, there's something I've been meaning to tell the group and I also set up a song to go with it, if that's okay?"

Will is stunned but nods and smiles anyway because he loves it when his students are involved in the club and especially people who, at one point, hated the fact that they were there.

Santana walks up to the front of the room and breathes in deeply, letting the nerves finally get to her. She wrings her hands together and starts to swallow repeatedly. Puck senses her trepidation and tries to lighten the mood, "Finally announcing to all of us that you're gonna take a ride on the Puckster?"

Santana smiles and looks at Puck thankfully as everyone chuckles.

She clears her throat, "Actually, I-I wanted to ap-apologize. To all of you," Everyone eyes her hand movements with curiosity, some look confused, and others look doubtful, "For everything I've said and done."

"You're kidding right?" Mercedes says quizzically, "What's your angle?"

Santana grins nervously and licks her lips, "There's no angle this time. I know that I've been like, the biggest bitch to everyone in this club at one point, especially Finn and his puffy nipples, Rachel and her loud mouth and argyle, and Kurt and his glitter, but I don't want to use any of that crap against you guys anymore cause it's not cool and you guys are like my home away from home."

Some kids nod, while others continue to look at her doubtfully, "I just-I'm sorry. And I know that you guys need time to see that I actually _am _sorry, but I just wanted to say it so it doesn't come as a shock to anyone when I keep the door open for you instead of slamming it in your face."

A few kids chuckle at that as she continues, "And I also wanted to," Santana closes her eyes and looks down, sighing deeply before looking up and locating the supportive eyes of Rachel, Puck, _and_ Quinn. Santana smiles shyly at them and looks to Brittany, who looks confused but is still smiling gently at her, "come out."

The room erupts into a cacophony of whispers and Santana looks at every single face in the room to try to find out who cares and who doesn't.

Tina is smiling at her like always. Santana never particularly targeted the girl because she was always really sweet and Santana really dug that.

Mike is giving Santana a thumbs up. Chang always got on her good side.

Mercedes is talking with Kurt who is animatedly bouncing up and down on his seat and clapping, probably because now he doesn't have to be the only out and proud gay kid at McKinley.

Quinn and Sam smile at her and look distantly jealous of her courage. The blonde twins could never look more alike.

Rachel is looking at her with her mouth hanging open and Finn is looking at Rachel with a confused look. Santana could honestly give a rat's ass if Finn cared or not.

Puck is smirking, that jerk.

Artie looks the same as always, keeping a straight face as if the news didn't affect him at all.

Then Santana's eyes land on Brittany and her stomach goes crazy. Brittany's face is red, and her eyebrows are high on her forehead. She looks stunned at the confession as if she didn't expect it. Santana lets out a sigh of relief internally because even though she may have been obvious to other people, Brittany still had no idea, until now, and that makes her feel better about her feelings.

Will is smiling at her kindly and nodding his head. His vests are blinding her.

"Anyway, yeah. My mind might've been in the wrong place but that's not who I am anymore."

She nods towards Puck and he comes down the rows to stand by her, grabbing his guitar by the piano. She whispers in his ear her song selection and he nods, strumming the guitar to tune it out and nodding to her when he's ready.

He starts to strum the song and she starts to sing, "_You said, I'm filled with chemicals, it's getting old. I'm cutting close to try to fit a mold." _She looks towards Brittany and meets her eyes, "_I'm getting tired of being on my own."_ She turns to Puck and grins. It feels pretty good to finally have nothing to hide and no reason to be a hostile bitch. She should've thought of this _months_ ago.

She shakes her head softly, "_Man, I swear that I never thought I'd live this down."_

Tina and Mike come down next to Santana and they start humming along to the song and swaying slowly. Quinn and Sam come down as well; the wonder twins sway separately. Hm. Santana grins at Quinn regardless and the blonde winks at her. _Well, someone feels better._

Mercedes and Kurt cuddle together and sway along to the song. Santana walks up to Rachel and extends her hand, "_You said, I've got this heart of gold, but down it goes."_ Rachel smiles up at her and, much to Finn's protestations, grabs Santana's hand and places her other hand on the girls shoulder. They sway together for a moment— Rachel blushing intensely and Santana realizing that the girl is way prettier than she gave her credit for— before Santana twirls Rachel into Quinn's arms. Quinn was just swaying by herself, but now she was holding onto the waist of Rachel Berry, and her face was on fire. Rachel herself looked about ready to explode, looking up at Quinn in awe before slowly placing her arms around her neck. Of course, Finn stomps over to them and grabs Rachel, sweeping her in his ridiculously long arms and _trying_ to dance, but all Rachel did was look around Finn to Quinn, who was left standing there with a red face and open mouth.

Santana smirked, "_My mind is growing cold and my family knows. I'm getting tired of standing on my toes," _Santana shrugs, "_But who knows?"_

Santana pushes herself to walk up to Brittany and Artie. The boy looks at her carefully and Brittany giggles when she bows in front of them, "_Man, I swear that I never thought I'd live this down."_

Santana smiles as she finishes her performance and everyone out of their seats surrounds her in a hug. The brunette laughs and squeals as someone squeezes her butt, Puckerman no doubt. Santana looks over Rachel's shoulder to the choir room door and catches Holly standing by the window in her human form. The blonde winks before walking away.

Santana smiles.

It was about _damn_ time she got _real_ up in this bitch.

* * *

**Review please! At this point, your words are literally all that keeps me going. Don't kill me off just yet!**


End file.
